quest_89fandomcom-20200215-history
North Western Railway
The North Western Railway (abbreviated as NWR) is the main standard gauge rail network on the Island of Sodor. 'Features' The North Western Railway consists of several railway lines that interconnect to form one large railway that stretches from the east coast of Sodor all the way to the west coast. 'Main Line' The main line starts at Tidmouth and ends at Barrow-in-Furness Station in England. There is also a Main Line loop line. 'Branch Lines' The North Western Railway has several branch lines. *Ffarquhar Branch Line (Thomas' Branch Line) - Knapford Station to Ffarquhar Station *Brendam Branch Line (Edward's Branch Line) - Wellsworth Station to Brendam Docks *The Little Western (Duck's Branch Line) - Tidmouth Station to Arlesburgh *Harwick Branch Line - Arlesburgh to Harwick *Norramby Branch Line (Arthur's Branch Line) - Crovan's Gate to Norramby *Toby's Branch Line - Ulfstead to Bluff's Cove *Kirk Ronan Branch Line - Kellsthrope Road to Kirk Ronan Station *Peel Godred Branch Line - Kildane to Peel Godred *Killdane Branch Line - Killdane Station to various industries *The Loop Line - Tidmouth Station to Crosby Station *Ulfstead Branch Line - Maron Station to Ulfstead Castle *Misty Valley Branch Line - Peel Godred to Callan Castle *Bluebell Branch Line - Crovan's Gate to Great Waterton *Quarry Branch Line - Whiff's Waste Dump to Blue Mountain Quarry 'History' The North Western Railway was formed in 1914 by the Government sponsored amalgamation of the three standard gauge railways on the island - The S&M, the W&S and the TK&E. The railway officially opened in 1915. In the early 2000s, Ulfstead Castle and estate railway was opened and later The Little Western was extended from Arlesburgh to Harwick. Note: The North Western Railway appears in every season and nearly every episode in the form of the rails that characters travel on, so individual episode descriptions are unnecessary. 'Rolling Stock' 'Engines' EdwardPROMO.jpg|NWR #2 Edward HenryPROMO.jpg|NWR #3 Henry GordonPROMO.jpg|NWR #4 Gordon JamesPROMO.jpg|NWR #5 James PercyPROMO2.jpg|NWR #6 Percy TobyPROMO2.jpg|NWR #7 Toby DuckPROMO.jpg|NWR #8 Duck DonaldandDouglasPROMO.jpg|NWR #9 Donald DonaldandDouglasPROMO.jpg|NWR #10 Douglas OliverPROMO.jpg|NWR #11 Oliver BillandBenPROMO.jpg|SCC #1 Bill BillandBenPROMO.jpg|SCC #2 Ben DaisyPROMO2.jpg|Daisy BoCoPROMO2.jpg|NWR #D5702 BoCo DerekPROMO.jpg|Derek Diesel10PROMO.jpg|Diesel 10 HarveyPROMO.jpg|NWR #27 Harvey EmilyPROMO.jpg|Emily FergusPROMO.jpg|Fergus ArthurPROMO.jpg|Arthur MurdochPROMO.jpg|Murdoch MollyPROMO.jpg|Molly NevillePROMO.jpg|NWR #33010 Neville RosiePROMO.jpg|Rosie NOPICAVAILABLE.jpg|NWR #66 Whiff BillyPROMO.jpg|Billy StanleyPROMO.jpg|Stanley HankPROMO.jpg|Hank NOPICAVAILABLE.jpg|Flora NOPICAVAILABLE.jpg|Victor HiroPROMO.PNG|NWR #51 Hiro BashandDashPROMO.jpg|Bash BashandDashPROMO.jpg|Dash FerdinandPROMO.jpg|Ferdinand ScruffPROMO.PNG|Scruff BellePROMO.jpg|NWR #6120 Belle SidPROMO.jpg|Sidney WinstonPROMO.jpg|Winston StaffordPROMO.jpg|NWR #1917 Stafford TimothySCCPROMO2.jpg|Timothy MarionPROMO.jpg|Marion PhilipPROMO.jpg|NWR #68 Philip RyanPROMO.jpg|NWR #1014 Ryan NOPICAVAILABLE.jpg|NWR #18 Nia RebeccaPROMO.jpg|NWR #22 Rebecca 30Lady.jpg|Lady 089isRelieved.png|NWR #089 089 AndyPROMO.PNG|Andy 'Former Engines' ThomasPROMO2.jpg|NWR #1 Thomas (deceased) DieselPROMO.PNG|Diesel (deceased) MavisPROMO.PNG|FQC #1 Mavis (deceased) NOPICAVAILABLE.jpg|SI #1 Arry (deceased) NOPICAVAILABLE.jpg|SI #2 Bert (deceased) SaltyPROMO.jpg|NWR #D2991 Salty (deceased) DennisPromo.jpg|NWR #11001 Dennis (relocated) CharliePROMO.PNG|NWR #14 Charlie (deceased) DenPROMO.jpg|Den (deceased) DartPROMO.jpg|Dart (deceased) PaxPROMO.jpg|Paxton (deceased) NormPROMO.jpg|Norman (deceased) PorterPROMO.jpg|Porter (deceased) NOPICAVAILABLE.jpg|NWR #1 Glynn (relocated) SamPROMO.jpg|NWR #906 Sam (relocated) LoganPROMO.jpg|NWR #7109 Logan (relocated) HugoPROMO2.jpg|Hugo (relocated) DustinPROMO.jpg|NWR #1869 Dustin (relocated) 'Coaches' AnnieandclarabelPROMO.PNG|Annie AnnieandclarabelPROMO.PNG|Clarabel NOPICAVAILABLE.jpg|Henrietta NOPICAVAILABLE.jpg|Express Coaches NOPICAVAILABLE.jpg|Branch Line Coaches 'Trucks' SCRuffeyPROMO.jpg|S.C. Ruffey NOPICAVAILABLE.jpg|Troublesome Trucks NOPICAVAILABLE.jpg|Hector NOPICAVAILABLE.jpg|Vans NOPICAVAILABLE.jpg|Tankers NOPICAVAILABLE.jpg|Brakevans NOPICAVAILABLE.jpg|Toad NOPICAVAILABLE.jpg|Spite GuiltPROMO.jpg|Guilt 'Former Trucks' Jay.PNG|Jay (deceased) 'Other' RockyPROMO.jpg|Rocky BreakdownTrainPROMO.jpg|Breakdown Trains SodorRailwayRepairPROMO.jpg|Sodor Railway Repair FlynnPROMO.jpg| Flynn 'Former Other' SkiffPROMO.jpg|Skiff (deceased) Category:Railways Category:NWR Category:Locations Category:Sodor